


"I'll hold you to that promise."

by ToastyMonkeys



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyMonkeys/pseuds/ToastyMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you had better listen to me, because I swear, if I should fall before the end and you don't seem to be doing things properly, I'll get up again to give you a good finger-wagging."</p><p>"I'll hold you to that promise."</p><p>"You know, I think you'll be all right, even without my help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll hold you to that promise."

**Author's Note:**

> No, there are NO griffons in this story.

His tanned hands shake slightly, eyes wide with disbelief and fear.

_No, no, no._

He reads the words over and over and over again.

**_Warden-Commander Tabris, We regret to inform you-_ **

_No. No, no, no._

**_of Senior Enchanter Wynne's passing._ **

_No, no, no, no, no, p l e a s e._

He can't continue, his vision starts blurring, dropping onto the crinky letter.

He stays quiet at first, small huffs as the tears pour down his face.

**" _Dead?_ " He remembers the night. His father nods, wiping tears. **

He lets out a small huff of a whine.

**" _What do you mean dead?_ " His little heart pounds, his mother wasn't that badly injured? **

He lets his voice pour out his sadness.

**" _Gone?_ " He remembers the feel of the tears sliding down his little face. **

His body wracks as his head slams on the table, smearing tears on the fine cherry-wood finish.

**" _Like, gone forever?_ " He wants to run. **

He hears the feet bursting into the roam, a scared Antivan accent, "Rory?! What is it?"

"How could this _HAPPEN_?" Roran gurgles, throwing himself at his love.

"She had a _SPIRIT_!" He sobs, feeling the warmth of the other elf.

"She saved the young woma-" Zevran tries to comfort.

"NO! No...no, no, no. I don't care about that _fucking_ woman, I want WYNNE."

He sobs, Zevran bringing them to the floor, cradling the younger elf.

"I want Wynne...."

"I know, mi amor."

"Gone...."

"Pero no olvidado."

" _I just want Wynne..._ "

Zevran holds him tighter, rubbing his back as he sobs.

" _I just want Wynne...._ "

" _I....just want Wynne....._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I was so mad when I heard Wynne died.
> 
> Like, for real? You kill her off....in the BOOKS?
> 
> And then she gets a vague mention from Cole in DA: I. 
> 
> Makes me more upset.
> 
> :(


End file.
